


Au coeur du désert

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Dark, Gen, Mass Death, Original Character(s), Origins, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'origine de Gluttony sous la forme d'un conte que l'on pourrait narrer en Ishbal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au coeur du désert

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'univers de Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix et Hiromu Arakawa. Cette fic contient des spoilers sur la série, jusqu'à l'épisode 36.

Il était une fois un désert, où poussaient seulement quelques rares herbes desséchées. Et au milieu de ce désert, il y avait une ville.

Par la grâce d'Ishbala, cette ville était grande et belle. On la voyait de loin briller dans le désert ; ses bâtiments de pierre fine étaient à la fois une joie pour les yeux et une douce protection contre les feux ardents du soleil.

Cette ville était présidée par cinq Sages Prêtres qui pratiquaient tous le Grand Oeuvre. Ils présidaient la ville avec sagesse ; ils utilisaient les dons d'Ishbala pour prendre dans l'air toute l'eau nécessaire pour faire vivre les vergers et les paturages internes à la ville. Les habitants se nourrissaient de fruits, de fromages et, parfois, de viande de mouton. Une fois par an, les Sages transmutaient pour toute la ville des aliments simples, leur donnant le goût le plus fin et le plus étrange qu'on puisse imaginer, tel était le pouvoir du Grand Oeuvre. Ils réparaient aussi les outils et les bâtiments, ils guidaient les prières des habitants, et nul autre ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient, même si certains disaient qu'il avaient d'autres utilisations du Grand Oeuvre, interdites au profane, et qu'ils ne pratiquaient qu'en secret. Une fois par an aussi, ils recevaient d'autres initiés et ils s'entretenaient de sujets secrets.

Mais la prospérité prit fin le jour où une grande épidémie se déclara. Elle ne touchait pas les humains, mais les arbres séchaient sur pied, les animaux mourraient, et toute la science des Sages ne pouvait les guérir, car cette maladie était une épreuve envoyée par Ishbala.

Les femmes, toute la journée, s'aventuraient dans le désert brûlant pour chercher des herbes sèches et prier les sages de les transmuter en nourriture. Et elles pleuraient, car elles voyaient au loin des troupeaux de gazelles et de chèvres aux pieds rapides qui auraient pu nourrir leurs enfants, mais les habitants de cette ville ne connaissaient pas l'art de la chasse, ou peut-être l'avaient-ils oublié.

Alors les Sages, dans l'obscurité de leur salle de conseil, prirent une décision. Ils ne pouvaient plus voir les habitants de leur ville pleurer de faim ; mais ils n'étaient pas capables non plus de revenir à leur vie d'avant, tellement la maladie était puissante. Ainsi ils souhaitèrent créer, par le Grand Oeuvre, un humain parfait. Ils le voulurent rapide et puissant, pour qu'il puisse aller chasser dans le désert, poursuivre à la course les frêles gazelles, et sauver leur ville.

En secret - ils craignaient de briser des espoirs si l'expérience était un échec - ils rassemblèrent les ingrédients pour créer un corps humain. De l'eau, des poudres et des pierres, car l'être humain, par son corps, est proche du monde terrestre, il ne s'en distingue que par son âme. Les ingrédients étaient en grande quantité, parce qu'ils le désiraient grand et fort. 

Mais le très jeune enfant du plus jeune des sages mourut alors, premier de toute la ville à succomber à la famine. Le sage pleura, et voulut abandonner leur projet, qui devenait pour lui inutile. Mais sa femme, qu'il avait avertie de leur plan, fut forte, et elle lui dit "Tout ce que vous pourrez créer sera inutile s'il n'a pas d'âme. Ramenez l'âme de notre enfant, ainsi il ne sera pas mort en vain." Et le cinquième sage reprit goût à leur plan, et rejoint les autres. Ils accueillirent sa proposition avec des sentiments mitigés. Certains craignaient qu'un véritable humain soit impur, et ne compromette l'équilibre de la transmutation. mais le plus âgé des sages, le vénérable, leur dit "Vous imaginez-vous créer un humain plus parfait que celui qu'Ishbala a fait naître une fois?". Il les convainquit.

Dans leur laboratoire empli d'ingrédients mystérieux et de résultats d'expériences secrètes, ils tracèrent un grand cercle orné de symboles mystiques. Ils placèrent les ingrédients en son centre, et ils prirent chacun un fragment d'une mystérieuse pierre rouge, un de ces fragments que le vénérable avait collectés au fil des ans et des rencontres. Certains la disaient maléfique et maudite, mais lui disait qu'elle pouvait augmenter les pouvoirs du Grand Oeuvre pour accomplir l'impossible. Enfin, ils prièrent Ishbala de bien accueillir leur requête, et ils accomplirent leur rituel.

Mais Ishbala ne les exauça point. Ils avaient voulu créer un humain, ce qui est son privilège à lui seul. Même les meilleures intentions n'autorisent point à transgresser certains règles sacrées. Le vénérable se retrouva mourant par terre, la moitié inférieure de son corps ayant disparu. L'un des autres avait totalement disparu ; un troisième était décapité. Le moins blessé des cinq, qui était aussi le plus jeune, y avait perdu une main, mais il était pleinement lucide. C'est alors qu'il vit la chose qu'ils avaient créée.

Elle ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à son enfant. Elle était grande et forte. Elle était aussi complètement informe, et n'avait rien d'humain. Ses bras immenses agrippèrent le corps d'un des Sages morts, et commença à la dévorer, car cette créature était emplie de la faim de tout un peuple qui était son origine et sa raison d'être.

Il voulut sauver ses compagnons. Il s'approcha, serrant encore la pierre rouge dans sa main, pour lancer un rituel de mort et de destruction, mais avant qu'il en aie eu le temps, la créature avait englouti la main d'un de ses camarades, avec le fragment de pierre rouge qui s'y trouvait toujours.

Cette pierre devait être réellement maudite et maléfique. Car dès que le monstre l'engloutit, ses bras devinrent plus forts, le muscle remplaçant le chair visqueuse. Le visage, qui n'était qu'un amas grouillant, devint un visage presque humain, chauve, à la bouche immense. Il eut un sourire large et terrifiant, il sauta en avant. Reconnut-il son père, reconnut-il celui qui l'avait créé? Le jeune Sage n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer avant d'être dévoré lui aussi.

Aujourd'hui, cette ville existe toujours, parait-il. Ses bâtiments de pierre fine sont à la fois une joie pour les yeux et une douce protection contre les feux ardents du soleil. Mais ni rien ni personne n'y vit. On n'y trouve même pas de cadavres, ni de squelettes blanchis. Autour de la ville, rien ne pousse, on n'y voit ni gazelles, ni même rares herbes sèches. Plus que le désert.

Plus personne n'a jamais revu ce fléau. Mais à partir de ce jour, le Grand Oeuvre fut banni à Ishbal, car il avait montré ainsi aux hommes que modifier les oeuvres d'Ishbala peut conduire à la destruction, et à la corruption de tous les idéaux, fussent-ils les plus nobles. La Gloire soit à Celui Qui Ne Meurt Pas.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Je suppose qu'il est très difficile de créer de la matière organique à partir d'éléments inorganiques, car dans l'épisode 1, Ed se plaint de ne pas pouvoir le faire, et on sait qu'il a un bon niveau! :-)
> 
> 2) On ne sait rien sur l'origine de Gluttony, rien sur la raison pour laquelle l'alchimie a été interdite en Ishbal, et rien sur la ville dont parlent les frères Elric dans un épisode, qui a tenté de créer un humain parfait et a été détruite. Cette fic est née pour expliquer et lier ces trois points. :-)
> 
> 3) Cette fic, comme toutes les fics que j'ai écrites ou que je vais écrire sur les homoncules, repose sur le principe que quand on veut créer un humain, la partie sombre de notre motivation - ce qui s'appelle un péché - est conservé par le principe d'équivalence et forme la base de la personnalité de l'homoncule ainsi créé. Mais la motivation n'est pas forcément entièrement sombre pour autant. De toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autre idée pour la douloureuse question "comment la gourmandise peut-elle pousser à la transmutation humaine?"


End file.
